Batgirl Beyond
by SombraSST
Summary: La caída de Batman ha provocado que Gotham se convierta en un antro de depravación y criminalidad. El retorno de Batgirl (Regina Wyane), parece suponer el posible fin de la ola criminal. No obstante, el retorno de Harley Quinn a la ecuación, y su insistencia en que su hija Emma Swan siga sus pasos, puede complicar seriamente las cosas a la vigilante.
1. Vuelta a empezar

**¡Fanclere! Esto no estaba previsto. ¡Aún no tocaba! Dadle las gracias a ella, porque yo esperaba este fic para el mes que viene, al menos. Sin embargo, aquí está. ¡Un crossover con Batman! No lo he podido evitar. Me llevaba tirando bastante tiempo, y había que hacerlo.**

* * *

 _Tercera Persona_

El oro era pesado, pero compensaba ese peso con creces lo mucho que sabían que iban a sacar por él. El atraco no había sido precisamente limpio. Las puertas habían volado por los aires producto del explosivo plástico y la explosión había hecho saltar todas las alarmas. Varios agentes habían muerto durante la huida, pero el premio había merecido la pena. Cientos de dólares en lingotes de oro. Durante el reparto, la tensión se había relajado. Los hombres ya se contaban chistes y comentaban lo que iban a hacer con su premio.

_ ¿Habéis oído eso?...

La conversación se detuvo un instante, mientras los hombres, refugiados en aquella nave industrial abandonada, escuchaban en busca de algún sonido. Sin el menor éxito.

_ Mike… estás oyendo cosas, relájate.

_ Juraría que he oído un ruido metálico._ Insistió.

Pero después de un rato olvidaron aquello, pues no parecía haber ocurrido nada. Hubo un parpadeo de las luces, y se escuchó un leve tintineo.

_ Te juro que estoy escuchando algo._ Insistió Mike._ Voy a ver de qué se trata.

Los otros tres hombres bufaron, pero no dijeron nada en contra. Mike se escurrió por entre los pasillos de la nave, buscando el tintineo. Sus compañeros sólo escucharon un grito por su parte, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, las luces se apagaron. Esta vez se escuchó claramente el sonido de un motor.

_ ¡Deprisa, el cuadro de las luces!

_ Jefe, hay alguien más aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh.

La frase quedó ahogada por un grito agónico, y una vez más, el primer sonido, el metálico, se escuchó, más nítido en las tinieblas. Los dos atracadores restantes tanteaban en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, se vieron cegados repentinamente por los dos faros de un coche. Antes de poder sacar sus armas, hubo un nuevo sonido que cortaba el aire.

Un bumerang que golpeó a uno de ellos en la cabeza y lo hizo caer al suelo. El jefe, viéndose solo, empezaba a temblar. Y finalmente una sombra cayó, suavemente, ante los faros del coche. La sombra de un enorme murciélago, que provocó que el corazón del atracador se saltara un latido.

_ ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡El Joker te mató!_ gritó, dando un paso atrás.

La figura se acercó, y más cerca, el hombre pudo distinguir a una mujer. Su atuendo, sin embargo, lo conocía bien. La figura del caballero oscuro era conocido por todo ratero de Gotham. Así como la historia que decía que antes de morir, El Joker había terminado con su vida. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie había visto a Batman o al Joker. La mujer se acercó, ondeando la capa y a pesar de la resistencia del hombre consiguió reducirlo y tirarlo al suelo, tirando de su brazo, provocando que el hombre gimiese de dolor.

_ ¿Para quién trabajas?_ Preguntó.

La voz de la mujer era profunda, oscura. Helaba la sangre de los que la escuchaban en las venas. El hombre gruñó.

_ Para nadie._ Dijo, intentando zafarse._ Aún.

_ ¿Aún?_ Preguntó la mujer, tirando con más fuerza.

_ Vale… vale… hablaré._ Dijo, tragando saliva._ Harley Quinn. Van a darle el alta. Pensamos que el oro sería un buen regalo de bienvenida… para formar… una sociedad.

_ Harley…_ La mujer habló en voz baja.

_ Ya he hablado… Ahora… suéltame.

Batgirl, sin embargo, no le soltó el brazo directamente.

_ Si descubro que me estás mintiendo, te partiré el otro.

_ ¿El otro?

El hombre recibió su respuesta cuando, de un sonoro movimiento, la mujer le partió el brazo. Gimiendo de dolor, se dejó caer al suelo, mientras Batgirl se apartaba, ondeando su capa.

_ No has cambiado, Batsy…_ Murmuró el hombre._ Harley y su familiar se van a divertir mucho contigo…

La mujer no contestó a la provocación del hombre. Se subió a su batmóvil y abandonó la nave.

_ Señorita Wayne._ Dijo una voz femenina, proveniente de un altavoz.

La mujer pulsó dos botones, y eso provocó que se activara el piloto automático y que una imagen de la batcueva apareciese en el cristal.

_ La policía ya ha sido informada de la ubicación de los atracadores.

_ Gracias, Mallory._ Contestó Batgirl, acomodándose en el asiento.

Se encontraba agotada, aquella noche había sido agotadora. Vigilar no era sencillo. Confiando en el piloto automático, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida. Fue un rato después cuando abrió los ojos, ya en la batcueva. Bajó del vehículo y se desprendió de la máscara.

Se apartó su melena oscura del rostro y se acercó al ordenador. Mallory no había aparecido por allí, por lo que debía estar en la mansión. Se acercó al ordenador y observó el teclado. Puso sus manos sobre las teclas y se activó el reconocimiento de huellas.

_ Bienvenida, Regina._ recitó la voz del ordenador.

Regina Wayne se sentó en el asiento, suspirando y mirando la pantalla.

_ Ordenador, familiares de Harleen Frances Quinzel.

Regina permaneció en silencio mientras observaba el ordenador. Varias imágenes aparecieron ante ella. Sin embargo, uno por uno el ordenador fue descartando los resultados, por dar por muertas a las personas que aparecían allí.

_ Búsqueda finalizada. Un resultado.

_ Detalles._ Pidió Regina.

El ordenador le mostró la foto de una mujer algo más joven que ella, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. La mujer miró los datos. El nombre de la mujer era "Emma J. Quinzel". Regina suspiró y se acomodó en el asiento. Dio un leve respingo cuando observó la palabra "Hija", en el apartado de su relación con Harley.

_ ¿Quién es su padre?

_ Desconocido._ Dijo la voz del ordenador.

Sin embargo, Regina sólo esperaba refutar una teoría que había surgido en su mente en cuanto había visto la relación. Por su mente pasó el recuerdo de una risa estridente que se esforzó en rechazar. Sólo había una persona. Una única persona con la cual Harley Quinn habría tenido un hijo.

 _Emma J. Quinzel_

Era el día señalado. Había pasado gran parte de su vida sola. La noche había caído hacía mucho. Aparcó frente al psiquiátrico casi con miedo. Arkham no era un lugar que le gustase visitar, a pesar de que lo hacía todas las semanas. Y mucho menos de noche. Nunca iba de noche.

Pero aquella noche era especial. Era la última vez que visitaría aquella institución. Y esta vez… no se iría sola. Se acercaba a la puerta cuando escuchó un sonido silbante y terminó el recorrido chillando. Eran murciélagos, aquello que más miedo le daba a Emma en el mundo.

Se serenó, recordándose que ya era una mujer adulta, que tenía veinte años y que estaba más que preparada para librarse de unos murciélagos. Me interné en aquel hospital psiquiátrico que más que un centro de sanación, parecía una cárcel para locos sin más. Por suerte en aquel momento casi todos dormían, puesto que Emma recordaba claramente cómo la habían silbado y le habían hecho insinuaciones más que provocadoras en más de una ocasión.

Ella se dirigió directamente a las habitaciones de la zona más asegurada del hospital. Tuvo que hablar con varios guardias para entrar. Pero finalmente llegó a la habitación. Alguien había retirado ya la placa que indicaba el nombre de su madre. Ella abrió la puerta, y encontró a su madre tumbada sobre la cama. Esta vez su cabello era finalmente monocromático.

Se incorporó y tomó la maleta que tanto significaba para ella. Harley era libre y podía irse a casa conmigo, con su hija. Yo me acerqué y le di un abrazo. Durante casi toda mi vida sólo había podido ir a ver a mi madre a aquel psiquiátrico.

_ Vámonos a casa._ Le dije, con una sonrisa.

 _Harleen Quinzel_

Me mantuve en silencio durante el viaje en coche. Emma lo entendió. Gotham había cambiado mucho en el tiempo que había estado fuera. Emma me devolvía las ganas de sonreír desde que la miraba. Tenía unos ojos muy vivos, como los de mi pudin. Le echaba tanto de menos. Desde que él y Batsy habían estado fuera había estado muy sola.

Emma aparcó frente a un bloque de apartamentos y me ayudó a bajar del coche. Era un apartamento grande, pero aun así, confieso que escuchar a los vecinos me molestaba. Me recordaba al psiquiátrico. Emma me dijo que me sentara frente al televisor mientras preparaba la cena. Comida de verdad. Estaba cansada de la papilla del psiquiátrico.

Tomé el mando de la tele y me acomodé en el sofá rojo de Emma. Cogí el mando del televisor, y la encendí. Estaban emitiendo las noticias. Parecía un reportaje en directo.

 _¿El retorno de Batman?_

Me crispé de inmediato al ver ese título bajo las imágenes de una reportera que no conocía. Cogí el mando y subí el volumen, que estaba casi bajado del todo. La periodista hablaba muy despacio, para mi gusto.

_ Así es. Varios testigos afirman haber visto el batmovil circular por las calles de Gotham. Así mismo, se han recibido varias llamadas anónimas dando la localización de varios criminales incapacitados. El ex-comisario, Jim Gordon, confirmó que era el modus operandi que solía ejecutar.

Cerré los puños con intensidad, notando cómo la bilis empezaba a acumularse por mi sangre. No… Batsy había muerto con Mr. J. No podía estar vivo. No podía ser. Me negaba a creerlo.

_ Nos encontramos en la azotea de la comisaría de Gotham, junto a la antigua batseñal. Lleva mucho tiempo inactiva, pero unos técnicos la han revisado y, a espera de más pruebas, se cree que aún funciona. ¿Ha vuelto batman a Gotham? Lo sabremos en unos instantes.

Creía que iba a estallarme la cabeza. No quería verlo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba embelesada mirando la pantalla. Emma se acercó y dejó dos platos sobre la mesilla.

_ ¿Qué haces? Mamá… no debes ver esto.

_ Ni se te ocurra cambiar de canal._ Dije, notando cómo mi voz se subía varias octavas mientras hablaba.

_ Vale…_ Emma estaba asustada, pero yo… necesitaba saberlo.

 _Regina Wayne_

No podía creerme que me pidieran que acudiera sólo para grabarlo en televisión. Y, sin embargo, sabía que si quería que el miedo… el temor a la figura de batman volviese a surgir en los criminales, debía ser así. Debía aparecer, al menos una vez. Ser visible. Y por eso me levanté de la silla, a pesar de estar agotada. Apenas faltaba una hora para el amanecer. Entonces podría dormir.

Me puse en pie y me subí al batmovil. Surqué las calles como si fueran viejas conocidas. El visor de mi traje no hablaba demasiado bien de mis constantes. Cansada… aletargada. El estreno había sido duro. Mallory me pedía que me cuidase, que debía dormir. Pero yo no podía permitírmelo. No tan pronto.

Salí despedida del coche y usé la batgarra para elevarme hasta la comisaría. Aterricé junto a la periodista, fue teatral. Tal como necesitaba.

 _Harleen Quinzel_

_ ¡No!_ grité en mitad del salón, golpeando el sofá._ Tengo que matarla.

_ No… mamá. ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Después de todo lo que has trabajado! ¡Tienes que olvidarte de Batgirl!

_ No puedo dejar que Batsy siga por ahí haciendo justicia. Tengo que encargarme…_ Le dije, con la voz cada segundo un punto más aguda._ Tengo que vengar a Mr J.

_ ¡Batman está muerto, mamá!_ Me recordó._ Está claro que es otra persona.

_ Batman nos arrebató a tu padre y a mí el derecho a criarte. Y ahora… se lo haremos pagar._ Le dije.

Me incorporé, pero una tos compulsiva me invadió. Notaba mi cuerpo pesado, incapaz de moverse con soltura.

_ Mamá… estás muy mayor para coger un bate de beísbol y partir cráneos._ Me dijo Emma.

_ Pero tú no._ Le dije, tomándola del cuello de la camisa._ Tienes que hacerlo tú.

_ Mamá… yo no…_ Negó con la cabeza._ Tienes que dejar todo esto, por el bien de las dos.

_ ¡Escúchame bien, Emma!_ Grité, acercándola más a mí._ La sangre de Mr. J corre por tus venas. ¡Tienes que vengar a tu padre!

 _Regina Wayne_

La entrevista había sido dura. Me desplomé sobre mi cama, finalmente libre de la carga del traje de batgirl. Yo en ese momento no lo sabía, pero Mallory había anulado todas mis citas para el día siguiente. Aquella noche iba a dormir sin que nada me interrumpiese. Nada… salvo la estridente risa de mis pesadillas.


	2. Villanos

**Mika, siempre digo que en ff se puede hacer de todo si lo haces bien. Los personajes son perfectos para esto.**

 **Raga... habrá gentecilla. Todos tendrán su parte, o al menos lo intentaré.**

 **Gorgino, CBustos96, aquí está vuestro capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

 _Regina Wayne_

Debía pasar del mediodía cuando abrió los ojos. Mallory se lo había vuelto a hacer. Para muchos ella era sólo la heredera rica de un hombre rico que a su vez había sido un heredero rico. No era de extrañar que alguien así faltase a sus obligaciones. Me incorporé sobre la cama y la puerta no tardó en abrirse. Mallory entró, con la bandeja del desayuno, y un suave aroma a café llenó la habitación.

_ Buenos días, señorita Wayne. _ Saludó, dejando esa bandeja frente a mí.

_ Me has apagado el despertador. _ Le recriminé.

_ Es mi trabajo, señorita Wayne. _ Me dijo, alzando una ceja.

_ ¿Tu trabajo?

_ ¿Me permitiría ser familiar por un instante?

_ Puedes ser familiar siempre que quieras, Mal._ Le espeté.

_ Regina… antes de fallecer, el señor Wayne y la señorita Kyle me hicieron prometer que cuidaríamos de ti. Quizá no pueda impedir que la hija de Batman y Catwoman patrulle las calles como su padre, pero perdóname si intento que sigas viva y no mueras por un mal bostezo.

Mallory rara vez me hablaba con tanta familiaridad. A pesar de ser para mí como la madre que perdí, ella seguía insistiendo en seguir comportándose como parte de mi servicio. Eso debía ser producto de la influencia de Alfred, su padre.

_ Dime que no has vuelto a dejar dormir porque esta noche vas a volver a presentarme a alguien._ Dije, dejándome caer sobre la cama._ No tengo interés en tener novia.

_ Lo cierto es que sólo quería que descansase… pero ya que lo menciona.

_ A veces te odio, Mallory…

 _Emma J. Quinzel_

Lo cierto es que la actitud de mi madre me preocupaba. Aunque la quería con toda mi alma, me temía que el regreso de Batgirl había arruinado lo que habían sido muchos años de terapia. Lo que me llevaba precisamente a aquel pequeño rincón de la ciudad. El letrero que rezaba "Jardín Botánico de Gotham", había sido devorado por una maleza exuberante que parecía impedir el paso a cualquiera.

Sin embargo, como muchas otras veces, a mi paso se abrió, como una cortina, y yo avancé con delicadeza, tratando de no pisar ninguna de las plantas que allí se encontraban. Era un lugar muy familiar para mí. A fin de cuentas, hasta un par de años antes, mi habitación se encontraba a pocos pasos.

Tras la muerte de mi padre y el internamiento de mi madre, la tía Pam, o como ella prefería ser llamada, Hiedra, me había acogido y había ocupado su tiempo en encargarse de mi educación. El aroma floral llenaba el ambiente. Era agradable. En especial cuando una se acostumbraba a él.

_ ¡Mi pequeña Emma!

La voz de Hiedra me ayudó a encontrarla, sentada sobre un pequeño asiento, con la forma de una flor roja. Sonreí, sin poder evitarlo. Me acerqué corriendo y la abracé. Era la única humana con la que Pam había tenido contacto desde hacía años.

_ Buenos días, Tía Pam._ La saludé, entre sus brazos.

_ Pensaba que Harley también vendría a visitarme.

_ Debería… pero me tiene preocupada. Al ver la vuelta de Batgirl… se inquietó. Está, obsesionada… con que me vengue.

_ Es natural. Todos los que se enfrentaron a Batman acabaron mal. Y lo pagan con sus hijos.

_ Tú no acabaste mal._ Comenté.

_ Bueno… Yo le ayudé. El espantapájaros iba a quemar mis plantas y… bueno… nos asociamos. Y batman consiguió que me dejaran el jardín botánico. Decidí sentar la cabeza… Alguien tenía que estar fuera de la cárcel y del psiquiátrico para cuidar de ti.

_ Y te doy las gracias todos los días._ Reconocí._ No sé qué habría hecho sin ti.

_ No tuviste una infancia común, pero hice cuanto pude para que estuvieras segura.

A diferencia de mi madre, Hiedra parecía no haber envejecido con el tiempo. Decían que las plantas eran antioxidantes y ella era el mejor ejemplo de ello.

_ ¿Qué hago con mi madre?_ Le pregunté.

_ Bueno… yo preguntaría a quien pagaba los cheques._ Dijo, pidiéndome que me sentase._ La habitación en la que internaron a tu madre no es barata. Lejos de los peligrosos… con espacio para ella.

_ ¿No te encargabas tú?_ Pregunté.

_ Emma… ¿Te parezco la clase de persona que acumula riquezas para eso?

_ No… la verdad es que no.

_ Industrias Wayne se ocupaba de tu madre. No tengo ni idea de por qué. Pero supongo que su presidenta, Regina… lo sabrá. Deberías hablar con ella.

 _¿?_

Pues vaya mierda. Tenía un concierto y el gilipollas de mi padre me llamaba desde la cárcel. Eso no era precisamente un planazo de fin de semana. Si el funcionario no se daba prisa iba a llegar tarde. Aunque… supongo que es normal que te cacheen cuatro veces cuando llevas el pelo malva y tanto acero inoxidable en el cuerpo como yo.

Me senté en mi sitio y tomé el teléfono, mirando al hombre encogido y aterrado que estaba frente a mí. No, no le tengo cariño a mi padre. A fin de cuentas se lio con mi madre en un bar de carretera y la dejó tirada. Cuando hizo una pausa en la que dejó de temblar, finalmente me decidí a hablar.

_ ¿Qué coño quieres?_ Pregunté, mirándole a sus ojos apagados.

_ ¿No te lo imaginas? ¿No ves las noticias?_ Preguntó, mirándome.

_ No hasta que salga yo en ellas._ Dije, altiva. Tenía claro que iba a ser una estrella.

_ Eres una ingenua, como tu madre._ Bufó._ No me extraña que testificase contra mí. Al final no la indemnizaron, ¿Verdad?

_ No. Por supuesto que no.

_ ¿Y no te gustaría que lo hicieran? Sé que eso es lo que quieres, Ariel. Fama y fortuna.

_ Francamente, no quiero que la gente me siga recordando por ser la hija bastarda del espantapájaros._ Le escupí.

_ Sí… supuse que dirías eso._ Jonathan Crane soltó una risa nerviosa._ He estado trabajando en algo… una nueva toxina.

_ No tengo intención de matar a la gente de terror, gracias.

_ Pero querida… esta no es para eso…

Lo admito, sentí curiosidad.

 _Regina Wayne_

Acababa de llegar a la oficina. Lo admito, ser la directora de industrias Wayne era difícil. Tenía tantas filiales y subcontratas que me resultaba casi imposible llegar a darme cuenta de hasta qué punto alcanzaba. Mi padre había hecho crecer la empresa hasta unos límites que resultaban aterradores. Era por la tarde, y no esperaba ninguna reunión.

Sin embargo, cuando entré en mi despacho había un hombre esperándome. Estaba de pie, apoyándose en su paraguas. Daba la sensación de llevar allí un buen rato. No me gustó el brillo de sus ojos azules. No era la primera vez que nos veíamos.

_ No recuerdo haberle dado cita, señor Cobbelpot._ Dije, tratando de mantenerme serena.

_ Señorita Wayne, como usted bien sabe, si alguien quiere algo, a veces tiene que saltarse los intermediarios.

_ Killian…_ Me dije, permitiéndome tutearle._ Quisiera recordarle que industrias Wayne no está interesada en escalar en la carrera armamentística. Hace mucho que abrazamos… otros proyectos.

Quizá no estuviese ante Oswald Cobblepot, pero su sobrino era igual de desagradable que él… o incluso más.

_ No venía por eso, señorita Wayne. Pensé que ambos estaríamos preocupados por cierta criatura que vuelve a sobrevolar nuestro espacio aéreo. Batgirl es mala para el negocio.

_ Los pingüinos no vuelan, Cobblepot. No te preocupes por eso.

_ No tiene gracia, Regina.

_ Lo siento… se me escapó._ Mentí._ Si me disculpas, tengo una cita así que…

 _Emma J. Quinzel_

Me sorprendió que Regina Wayne aceptase verme. Pensé que la directora de una gran compañía no se preocuparía por algo tan banal como mi problema. Sin embargo, al entrar encontré a la mujer de espaldas, observando el ventanal.

Vale Emma, sube la vista, que esa falda le haga un culazo no es relevante en ese momento. Se giró y el rostro resultó ser tan bueno como el trasero o mejor. Eso y el escote que dejaba entrever la blusa desabotonada por poco la rematan. Sin embargo, estaba allí por su madre.

_ Deduzco que estás aquí por Harleen._ Dijo, sentándose frente a mí._ ¿No va bien su recuperación?

_ ¿Me lee la mente?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ Soy muy intuitiva._ Dijo, con voz perceptiva.

_ Me preocupa que recaiga ahora que… Batsy ha vuelto. Bueno… ella la llama así._ Le dije, preocupada._ Temo que puede recaer del todo.

_ Mira… esto es lo que haremos. Sé que es importante para ti. Intentaré buscar un psicólogo que pueda hacerse cargo.

_ No… no es eso. Yo creo que necesita… salir y… no sé… tomar un poco el aire… quizá… olvidarse de mi padre.

Regina me sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

_ Me parece muy tierno que te preocupes así por tu madre._ Me cogió de la mano._ Haré lo que pueda por ayudar. Este es mi número. Llámame cuando te hayas decidido.

Me dio su tarjeta y la examiné. Una multimillonaria quería ayudarme. Aún no me lo creía. Me adelanté y le di un abrazo. Quizá la abracé con demasiada fuerza.

_ Lo siento…_ Dije, en un murmullo.

 _Harley Quinn_

Emma no parecía dispuesta a cumplir mi venganza. Mr. J había muerto por culpa de Batman, y ahora alguien llevaba su seña y la llevaba por bandera. Llevaba sola en casa todo el día. De un lado a otro. Y sin embargo, cuando llegó el correo, me sobresalté. Había un paquete a mi nombre. De Jonathan Crane. El espantapájaros solía ser buen amigo de Mr. J, a veces. Finalmente alguien que odiaba a Batman tanto como yo. Alguien que podía entenderlo.

Abrí el paquete y me encontré con dos jeringuillas de unos vivos colores verde y rojo. Junto a ella había una nota. La tomé y observé la nota que había con ellas. Y una risa, enfermiza y enloquecida, escapó de entre mis labios. Mr. J iba a ser vengado, con Emma… o sin ella.

 _Regina Wayne_

Emma parecía una chica de lo más normal. No tenía sentido preocuparme por ella. Estaba claro que no era como… su padre. Lo aparté de mi mente, pues las horribles risas aún estaban en mi cabeza. Debía olvidarme del Joker. Había muerto. Eso era lo importante.

Me coloqué bien la capucha y me subí al batmóvil. En ese momento pensaba en que, quizá, debería dejar de trabajar sola. Mi padre tenía a Robin, pero yo estaba sola. Y quizá por eso me sentía tan cansada, tan vacía. Pero no tenía a nadie con quién contar.

El batmóvil aceleró por las calles de Gotham a toda velocidad. Y sin embargo, sabía que era yo misma la que debía controlarlo todo desde las alturas. Pulsé un botón y salí despedida. Con la batgarra salí despedida hacia una azotea. Escuché un grito y aterricé frente a un altercado. Había varios delincuentes, imitadores de los secuaces de Joker. No tardé en reducirlos. Pero mi error… fue relajarme después.

No presentí el bate hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Me dieron en la nuca y me desplomé. Cuando abrí mis ojos, me encontré atada de pies y manos a una silla. Elevé la vista, y mis ojos se toparon con los de Harley Quinn. Se abrieron de sorpresa, al ver que los estragos de la edad habían desaparecido por completo de su piel.

_ ¡Batsy, Batsy, Batsy! ¡Volvemos a vernos! ¡Y esta vez vas a pagar por lo de Mr. J!

Lo cierto es que cualquiera diría que lo que Harley estaba diciendo eran las locuras de una mujer enfermiza que estaba obsesionada con vengarse de mi padre con causar el máximo dolor posible a la figura de Batman, y en asegurarse de que desapareciese para siempre. Sin embargo, y por desgracia, por más que quisiera me era imposible negar algo. Algo muy importante, de hecho.

Efectivamente… la que había acabado con la vida del Joker había sido yo.

* * *

 **Ragamuffin... sólo quiero decir que este ya era el plan.**


	3. Vuelta de tuerca

**Me he quedado sin internet propio... voy pinchado a móviles que no son míos siquiera ahora mismo. Eso es malo para mí, pero bueno para vosotros, porque la verdad es que no hay mucho más que escribir para mí ahora, así que espero traer las cosas más prontito :3**

 **Makota, Regina enfundada en el traje de Batgirl nos superaría a todos.**

 **Ragamuffin, irán apareciendo algunos personajes, pero tampoco muchos. Dale tiempo al tiempo, sobretodo villanos vamos a tener.**

 **Cbustos96... IMPACTO DIRECTO! CRÍTICO! XD**

 **Mika... pronto llegará... LA VERDAD**

 **dcromeor... algo... esperable, supongo.**

 **Siento la tardanza, sextocompite. He tenido mucho lío.**

 **gracias, yumari. Me alegro mucho de que te gusten mis historias.**

* * *

 _Regina Wayne (Flashback)_

Me despertaron los gritos. Apenas era una niña, y esos sonidos agónicos que llenaban los pasillos de la casa me aterraban. Mientras bajaba escaleras abajo, me temblaban las manos. Y entonces la escuché. Aquella risa enfermiza que lo llenaba todo, una risa demente que hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Descendí en silencio por las escaleras mientras observaba en la oscuridad. Y entonces lo vi. La escena más horrible que había presenciado en toda mi vida. La que se quedaría grabada en mi memoria para siempre.

El Joker se encontraba de pie, riendo, y frente a él, mis padres, con los rostros desfigurados por la tubería que aún tenía el payaso entre sus dedos. Aún goteaba. Quise llorar, pero sentía tanto miedo que no pude. Estaba atrapada, atenazada por el miedo que me envolvía por completo.

_ Me guardo este secreto para nosotros tres, Batsy._ lanzó una risa desquiciada._ No sería divertido si lo saben todos.

Entonces emití un quejido y él joker se giró. Su rostro blanco, deformado por una sonrisa torcida, me hizo gritar de puro pánico.

_ ¿Dónde vas, pequeño murciélago?_ Mascullo él, alzando la sangrante tubería.

Sentí que mi corazón se saltaba un latido mientras, llevada por instinto, atravesé la sala, rodéandole. La salida estaba cerca y pude llegar. Sin embargo, el pomo de la puerta no giró. Estaba cerrada con llave. Me aparté justo a tiempo para evitar la tubería que había pasado apenas a un centímetro sobre mi cabeza. El Joker reía, moviendo la tubería con todas sus fuerzas.

Yo me deslicé, tropezando con el cuerpo de mi madre, y cayendo junto a mi padre. Ya era bastante duro sin tener que esquivar al payaso. Cuando lo escuché acercarse cogí la batgarra y disparé por inercia. El garfio atravesó al Joker en un gesto y lo hizo desplomarse.

Me arrastré, alejándome del payaso que, ahogándose en su propia sangre, trataba de llegar hasta mí. Me recluí en una esquina, pero el payaso consiguió alcanzarme con sus últimas fuerzas. Me rodeó el cuello y empezó a apretar para asfixiarme. Notaba cómo el aire me faltaba, pero fue perdiendo fuerza, a medida que la vida se escapaba de sus ojos. Me aparté de él y me encogí. Invertí el resto de la noche en llorar. Era uno de los pocos recuerdos que jamás me abadonaría.

 _Harley Quinn_

Volvía ser joven, volvía a ser fuerte y tenía muchas ganas de vengarme en aquel mismo momento. Mis manos pasaban por encima del traje de Batgirl, que me miraba en silencio. Me acerqué a su máscara y traté de quitársela. Recibí una descarga eléctrica como respuesta.

_ ¡Eres mala, Batsy!_ Le dije, dándole una bofetada._ Así nunca sabré quién eres.

_ Esa es la idea._ Me dedicó una sonrisa. Yo pateé el suelo._ Veo que tantos años en Arkham no te han ayudado a entender tu problema.

Ella suspiró. La tenía maniatada y sin embargo daba la impresión de ser ella la que dirigía la situación. Me ponía de los nervios.

_ Te equivocas._ Dije, abandonando mi tono infantil por una vez.

Entonces fue cuando vi cómo ella alzaba la vista, visiblemente sorprendida.

_ No quiero hacer esto porque esté loca._ Dije, sentándome frente a ella._ Lo hago porque es culpa de Batman que el hombre de mi vida haya muerto.

_ Él nunca te quiso._ Le di un puñetazo en el pecho, pero el traje absorbió el impacto y aparté el puño, adolorida._ Te humillaba, te pegaba y te trataba como a un objeto.

_ ¡Dejasteis a mi hija sin padre! ¡Me negasteis criarla!_ Grité, recuperando mi tono._ ¡Me las pagarás por eso, Batsy!

_ Batman no quería que reviviera tus errores. Por eso hizo un trato con Pam. Por eso se aseguró de que estuvieses a salvo._ Me dijo._ Queríamos darte una segunda oportunidad cuando ella estuviese preparada. Y veo que nos equivocamos al hacerlo.

_ No… tú… me hiciste y… no…

_ El Joker se ha ido, Harleen._ Me miró a los ojos._ Tengo contactos para devolverte tu puesto como psiquiatra… para que puedas tener una vida. Una de la que Emma pueda estar orgullosa.

_ No… estás mintiendo…_ dije, mirándola._ No puede ser…

_ Puede ser… si me sueltas, y te olvidas de toda esta historia. Eres una mujer madura.

Y entonces todo cayó sobre mí de golpe. Todos esos años en el hospital. Y en lo único que pensaba entonces. No era en Mr J. No era en vengarme. Yo pensaba en Emma. En lo mucho que la echaba de menos cuando no estaba. En lo agradecida que estaba a Pam por haberse hecho cargo.

_ Dios mío… Emma._ Dije, acercándome para desatarla._ He hecho algo horrible.

_ ¿Qué has hecho?

_ Está en nuestro piso. Yo… yo… Tengo que alcanzarla antes de que…

_ Sígueme._ Dijo Batgirl pulsando un botón en su brazal.

Escuché el sonido de las ruedas quemar el asfalto. Cuando salimos de la nave en la que la había encerrado… encontré el batmóvil aparcado fuera. Así de sencillo. Debía ahorrarse mucho tiempo para aparcar. Se subió en el batmóvil, y yo tras ella.

 _Emma Quinnzel_

Había pasado el día trabajando, angustiada por mi madre, y preguntándome si no debía hacer caso del consejo de Regina y buscar consejo profesional. Abrí la puerta y le di al interruptor, pero no se encendió la luz. Dejé las bolsas de la compra en el suelo y me dirigí a la cocina, pero no llegué a intentar encender esa luz. Noté unas fuertes manos atrapándome, y un pinchazo en el cuello. Sentí un líquido entrar en mi torrente sanguíneo, uno que me quemaba como el fuego.

Me dejé caer al suelo, tosiendo. Empecé a escuchar risas directamente en lo más profundo de mi cerebro, unas risas que me resultaban familiares. Era la voz de mi padre. Intenté buscar a la persona que me había atacado, pero no encontré a nadie. Aquellas risas continuaban, ganando cada vez más fuerza.

 _Regina Wayne_

Tenía los nervios a flor de piel mientras ascendía escaleras arriba. Notaba un mal presentimiento. Estaba claro que algo había sucedido. Mi instinto no solía fallar. Abrí la puerta de la casa y me encontré a Emma tirada sobre el sofá. Me acerqué con cautela y le puse la mano sobre el hombro, haciendo que reaccionase. Ella abrió sus ojos.

Unos ojos verdes, que brillaban como dos linternas. Emma me empujó al suelo, y lanzó una risotada. Esa risa… La misma risa que tenía en aquel recuerdo imborrable. Y me paralicé, mientras Emma emulaba los últimos gestos de su padre y aferraba mi cuello.

_ Hasta aquí hemos llegado… Batsy._ Gritaba, con la voz aguda y chillona._ Despídete.

No pude reaccionar. Mi temor era demasiado intenso. Si Harley no la hubiese apartado, lo más probable es que hubiese conseguido matarme. Me aparté, observando a Emma, que continuaba riéndose como una desquiciada.

_ Mi padre dice que tú le mataste…_ Masculló, riéndose._ ¡Tú mataste a Mr J! ¡Batgirl es una asesina!

Cuando por fin pude reaccionar, Emma saltó por la ventana, lanzando una risotada. Yo me volví hacia Harleen, que se sentó a llorar en el sofá.

_ Yo le hice esto…_ Susurró.

_ ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Esa misma mañana había visto a Emma y no se parecía en nada a lo que acababa de ver.

_ El… espantapájaros… me envió un suero hecho con la sangre de Mr J… decía que despertaría… la verdadera esencia de Emma.

_ Junto con lo que ha hecho que parezca tan joven, imagino._ Suspiré._ No te quedará nada, supongo.

_ Temo que no… el matón que contraté se habrá deshecho de la jeringuilla.

_ En tal caso necesitaré una muestra de su sangre. Habrá que esperar su siguiente movimiento._ Suspiré acercándome a la puerta.

_ Espera._ Harleen se puso en pie._ Quiero ayudarte. Es mi hija y yo soy la responsable…

_ No puedo llevarte a mi guardia… descubrirías quién soy._ Dije, mirándola.

_ ¿Tú crees, Regina?

Me giré, tratando de que se no se notase lo nerviosa que estaba.

_ ¿Te crees que el Joker no me dijo quién era Batman antes de ir a matarlo?_ Se acercó y me puso las manos en los hombros.

_ ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a nadie?_ Pregunté, quitándome la máscara.

_ No tenía caso, no me habrían creído._ dijo, encogiéndose de hombros._ En cualquier caso… Voy a guardar tu secreto. Pero quiero ayudar con mi hija. Quiero…

_ Redimirte._ Le dije._ Me parece bien.

 _Emma J Quinn_

Nunca me había sentido tan libre. La risa era una expresión de la libertad. Aquellas voces en mi cabeza me habían librado de todas mis inhibiciones. Toda mi vida me había contenido para no crear el dolor en la gente con la cual había crecido. Pero en aquel momento, todo me daba igual, sólo quería hacer aquello para lo que había nacido.

Para asesinar a Batgirl. Y por eso estaba entrando en aquel edificio. Una gran multinacional. Había entrado en industrias Wayne como si fuera mi casa y, con las amenazas adecuadas, llegar hasta Killian Cobbelpot no me resultó difícil. El hombre se me quedó mirando con incredulidad cuando entré en su despacho.

_ ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?_ Preguntó, blandiendo su paraguas como si fuese una espada.

_ Soy la persona que va a ayudarte a matar a Batgirl… quieres quitártela de en medio, ¿Verdad?

Killian expresó una sonrisa y bajó su paraguas. Teníamos mucho de lo que hablar.

 _Harleen Quinzel_

Mientras observaba por la ventana, no podía dejar de pensar en lo extraño que me resultaba estar trabajando con Batgirl. Admito que no pude evitar pensar que esconder su guarida en una caverna bajo la roca era inteligente. A nadie se le ocurriría buscar allí. Cuando aparcó el batmóvil y se bajó, se acercó a un enorme ordenador de proporciones titánicas, que me dejó la boca abierta.

Me aparté el cabello de la cara, pues desde que me había quitado las coletas se había rebelado. Regina se sentó frente al ordenador, tecleando en silencio. Yo me quedé de pie a su lado, mirando la pantalla. Las cámaras de la ciudad iban de un lado a otro, bajo la atenta mirada de Regina. Podrían haber captado a Emma, pero lo cierto es que no lo hicieron.

_ ¿Qué haría el Joker?_ Preguntó, mirándome.

_ ¿Para vengarse?_ Suspiré._ Sin medios… buscaría a otros villanos para hacer una alianza temporal… luego los traicionaría… y probablemente trataría de matarlos sólo para frenarte cuando lo evites.

_ Comprendo._ Dijo, en un susurro._ Esto no va a ser fácil. Nunca me he enfrentado a nadie como… bueno, como el Joker.

_ Regina… tengo que saberlo. ¿Por qué haces todo esto?_ Pregunté, poniéndole la mano en el hombro._ Quiero decir… eres rica… eres poderosa… ¿Por qué te dedicas a jugarte la vida por desconocidos?

Regina suspiró y me miró a los ojos. Se echó a reír. Tenía una risa viva, pero con un deje triste y solitario.

_ De nada sirve el dinero cuando estás sola, Harley._ Se puso en pie._ Hago lo que hago por la misma razón por la que lo hizo mi padre en su día. Porque una sola persona, empuñando un arma… es capaz de arruinar la vida de otra en un par de minutos.

_ No lo entiendo._ Reconocí.

_ No podría con la culpa de saber que puedo hacer algo y quedarme de brazos cruzados._ Se encogió de hombros._ Ven, te prepararé una habitación. Debo avisar a Mallory de que estás aquí.

_ Eres una buena persona Bat… Regina._ Suspiré.

_ Batsy está bien siempre que lleve el traje puesto._ Me dijo con una sonrisa._ Espero poder ayudarte a resolver el asunto de Emma.

_ Yo también quiero ayudar._ Comenté, mirándola a los ojos._ no tienes que hacerlo todo sola. ¿Sabes?

_ Podemos estudiar eso mañana._ Dijo, mientras se despojaba de su bat-traje y lo dejaba a un lado. Yo me dirigí a la habitación que me indicó y me tumbé sobre la cama.

_ Lo siento, Emma._ Susurré._ Te prometo que lo resolveré.


	4. Oscuro corazón

**Pues ya lo sabes, Gorgino. Nos acercamos a la conclusión...**

* * *

 _Harleen Quinnzel_

Nunca había terminado de entender lo que significaba ser madre. Pam había hecho ese trabajo mucho mejor que yo. Mientras me miraba en el espejo, me daba cuenta de que había sido una niña caprichosa todos aquellos años. Me lavé la cara y me puse mi maquillaje, formando de nuevo las dos coletas. Necesitaba ser Harley Quinn… al menos un poco más. De lo contrario no podría ayudar a Emma… no podría hacer nada por derrotarla y sacar a Mr J de su cabeza.

Descendí hasta el salón, y allí me encontré a Regina, ante su desayuno. Sus ojos se antojaban agotados. Deduje que no había dormido las horas que necesitaba, por eso y por el gran vaso de café que se bebía como si de agua se tratase.

Mallory le insistía en que volviese a la cama, pero Regina se negaba a hacerlo. Mallory le recordaba que era de día, y que su trabajo como Batgirl podía esperar hasta el anochecer. Ella negó con la cabeza y se terminó el café. Fue entonces cuando decidí acercarme.

_ ¿Quieres tostadas, Harley?_ Me preguntó, acercándomelas.

_ Gracias…_ Me senté y cogí una tostada.

_ ¿Quiere algo más la señorita Quinn?

Notaba cierto retintín en la voz de Mallory. Parecía no hacerle gracia mi presencia. Pero no podía esperar menos después de todo lo que había hecho.

_ No… gracias. Es… Quinnzel, por cierto._ Murmuré, untando la tostada.

_ Puedes retirarte, Mallory._ Dijo Regina, sonriéndole.

Cuando se fue me sentí más relajada. Regina no parecía preocupada por mi presencia.

_ Perdónala. Es muy protectora conmigo. Cuando perdí a mis padres… Sólo me quedaron ella y su padre, Alfred. Y hace ya un tiempo que… bueno, estamos solas… y trata de ejercer de madre más que de hermana._ Sonrió.

_ ¿Qué haremos con Emma?

_ ¿Cómo de implicada estás en esto, Harley?

_ Al cien por cien._ Dije, directa.

_ ¿Suficiente como para hacer de cebo?_ Preguntó._ Creo que tú tienes más posibilidades de atraer a Emma que yo.

_ Será un placer.

 _Emma_

En el espejo, los ojos verdes me devolvían una mirada llena de un brillo color esmeralda. El maquillaje de color ceniza, los ojos pintados de un lado rojos… y del otro verde. Mi melena teñida de un tono malva y mi traje de color azul. No podía sentirme más cómoda.

Guardé el revólver y con mi sempiterna sonrisa me dirigí hacia el garaje que Killian me había preparado. Había un equipo de asalto y una furgoneta, llena de armas hasta arriba. La idea de disparar resultaba algo adictivo para mí. Estaba sosteniendo una ametralladora, acariciándola, cuando la radio de la furgoneta se encendió.

_ Chicos… hay algo que deberíais ver. Encended la televisión.

Se bajó un panel en un lateral de la furgoneta y una pequeña pantalla mostró una imagen. La reportera estaba soltando su clásica cháchara sobre la noticia. Sin embargo, mis ojos estaban fijos en el rótulo que había bajo ella.

"La doctora Harleen Quinnzel, rehabilitada"

_ ¡Traidora!_ Grité, disparando la ametralladora contra uno de los esbirros._ ¡Es una traidora y se lo voy a hacer pagar!

 _Regina Wayne_

Tenía que vencer a mis temores. Cuando decía a la gente que tenía miedo a los payasos nunca había visto la relación… ni tan siquiera Mallory parecía hacerlo… pero yo no temía a los payasos, temía a esa estela maléfica que el Joker había dejado en mi conciencia.

Y no sólo por su presencia o el daño que pudiese hacerme, se debía a que marcaba la gran diferencia entre mi padre y yo. Él jamás había matado a nadie y yo, sin embargo… tenía las manos manchadas con su sangre. Y una vez matas, cambias para siempre. Al menos eso era lo que siempre decía él.

Y yo lo había hecho. Yo había cambiado. Cada vez que me enfrentaba a un villano se me pasaba por la cabeza acabar con su vida y con todas las vidas que podían arrebatar ellos. Incluso con Emma se me pasaba por la cabeza, a pesar de no tener culpa de nada.

Como fachada… era fácil distinguir a Regina Wayne de Batgirl. Pero en el interior era muy distinto. Incluso mientras fingía que me tropezaba por una embriaguez que no sentía, estaba analizando cada salida, cada ventana, esperando la incursión de Emma.

Y nadie se fijaba en la niña rica que había costeado el evento… o al menos, se esforzaban en hacerlo desde que me habían visto vomitar en una maceta. Harleen era la estrella, el objetivo de los periodistas que la veían ahora como una mujer sana y cuerda, que demostraba una enorme sagacidad que sería una vez más la envidia de todos sus colegas.

Pero eso no evitó que diese un respingo un segundo antes de tiempo cuando un furgón blindado atravesó una pared, y un escuadrón armado salió, seguidos de una persona que reconocí como Emma a pesar de que iba maquillada de arriba abajo. Me pude escabullir entre la multitud para llegar al baño. Había preparado allí mi equipo.

 _Harleen Quinnzel_

Sentí miedo al ver en lo que había convertido a mi hija. Estaba más loca que yo… y tenía el mismo brillo enloquecido que su padre. Cuando me corrompió como lo hizo yo me sentía así, creía que era agradable… que era maravilloso… pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Ahora veía lo enfermizo que era… la locura que se había desatado en su interior. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para deshacerlo… para hacer que mi hija volviese a ser ella misma. Pero era tarde, y ver cómo saltaba y me apuntaba con su arma no ayudó en absoluto.

_ ¡Mami mala!_ gritó, con una voz chillona que me recordó mucho a mí._ ¡Tú has hecho un trato con Batsy! ¡Mala! ¡Mami traidora!

_ Lo que he hecho lo he hecho para recuperar la razón… y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Emma.

_ ¡Tú me la quitaste Mami! ¡Y ahora todos tus amiguitos van a pagar!

Se rio de forma estridente. Y fue entonces cuando Batgirl cayó entre las dos. Hubo un destello y el arma se disparó. Regina no pareció reaccionar a tiempo.

 _Regina_

La risa me bloqueó de nuevo. No pude hacer nada. Las balas me golpearon en el pecho y, si bien la mayor parte del impacto lo recibió mi traje me desplomé, inmóvil. Me rodeaban, y lo único que sentía era un pánico enfermizo que me embriagaba.

 _Emma_

Iba a hacerlo. Iba a matar a batgirl de una vez por todas, tal como mi padre quería. La ametralladora apuntaba a su rostro, directamente. Y entonces… el tiempo pareció hacerse a un lado. La escena, como un enorme cuadro, no tenía movimiento alguno. Y entonces, una figura apareció ante mí.

Esa figura era yo. Ataviada con un vestido rojo y sin mi magnífico maquillaje. Había seguridad en ella y se movía como si aquello no fuese extraño para ella. No me lo pensé demasiado y disparé, una vez y otra. Pero las balas impactaron contra el cuerpo de mi alter-ego y se deshicieron como si de plastilina se tratase. Ella caminó en mi dirección.

_ Lo siento… pero en este mundo no cabes…_ Mi propia voz retumbó por la estancia._ Has llegado hasta aquí.

Y sentí una poderosa sensación de terror que se adueñaba de mí mientras aquella versión de mí se acercaba, me tomaba en brazos y un grito, poderoso, salió de mis entrañas mientras, con el mayor dolor que había sentido jamás, me desintegraba.

 _Regina Wayne_

Ni tan siquiera la cercanía a la muerte pareció ser suficiente para que mi cuerpo despertase. Los ojos de Emma estaban fijos en mí. Vi cómo, de pronto, el brillo verde desaparecía… sin más. Y entonces… algo pasó. Alzó la ametralladora y comenzó a disparar… contra sus propios soldados.

Uno por uno, los golpeó a todos en las piernas, haciéndolos caer… pero sin arrebatarle la vida a ninguno de ellos. Y entonces se inclinó, me tomó del traje, me hizo incorporarme… y me besó. Mis ojos se abrieron de la más pura sorpresa cuando lo hizo.

Pero había en ese beso algo conocido… algo familiar… y mis labios continuaron aquel dulce beso que por algún motivo sentía tan ansiado.

_ Te lo explicaré todo más tarde…_ Dijo, en un susurro.

Me quedé allí plantada… sin entender nada, y ella se marchó. Nadie se esforzó por detenerla. Yo no había estado tan confusa en toda mi vida. Cogí la batgarra y salí de aquel edificio. Aún no había anochecido, y era extraño moverme a la vista de todos. Me costó mucho llegar a casa. Me deshice de mi traje, me puse el pijama y subí a mi habitación.

Me tumbé en la cama y antes de tocarla me di cuenta de que había otra persona en la habitación. Reaccioné a tiempo y me puse de frente a ella… era Emma. Pero ya no se parecía al Joker. Iba con un vaquero y una cazadora roja.

_ Tú no eres Emma…_ Su mirada era muy distinta, el modo en que andaba, seguro y directo.

_ No soy Emma Quinnzel… si es lo que preguntas._ Sonrió, sus dientes eran blancos y brillantes.

_ ¿Y quién eres?_ Pregunté, tensa.

_ Soy tu esposa, Regina.

Me quedé blanca. Y di un paso atrás. Negué con la cabeza, pues yo jamás me había casado. Pero aquel beso que me había dado, me resultó tan familiar… como algo que ya había sentido antes.

_ Yo no estoy casada…_ repliqué, con poca decisión.

Ella se acercó, y cuando me levanté de la cama me tomó por la cintura y me besó. No pude resistirme, mi cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente, respondiendo. Sus labios eran como un bálsamo para esa mente cansada que me pertenecía.

_ Mi nombre es Emma Swan…_ Susurró.

Asentí en silencio y me tumbé en la cama. Me sentía muy cansada. Ella se abrazó a mí, y noté como mis miedos desaparecían. Me quedé dormida casi sin darme cuenta.

Hacía ya un largo rato que había amanecido cuando abrí los ojos. La rubia estaba abrazada a mí aún. Me costaba ordenar mis pensamientos… aquella mujer producía en mí efectos ilógicos.

No era como la Emma que había conocido unos días atrás. Abrí los ojos y mi primer instinto fue besar la mano que tenía ante mí en un gesto natural. Emma reaccionó y se acercó para besar mi mejilla.

_ Me alegra ver que haces esto fácil._ Suspiró, con dulzura._ Sé que no me recuerdas… debes estar hecha un lío…

_ Suelo fiarme de mis instintos._ Dije, mirándola._ Pero quisiera una explicación.

_ No sé si vas a creerme…_ Dijo.

_ Inténtalo._ Le pedí.

_ Todo esto es una ilusión, Regina._ Dijo._ La vida que recuerdas… lo que has vivido. Todo es un engaño.

_ ¿Un engaño?_ Me estremecí._ ¿Me estás diciendo que toda mi vida es una mentira? ¿Cómo esperas que crea eso?

_ ¿Te has cortado alguna vez en la última semana?_ Me preguntó, suspirando.

_ No… la verdad es que no._ Me mordí el labio.

_ Pínchate el dedo, Regina…

_ ¿Por qué?

Tragué saliva, y sentí un miedo repentino y primitivo hacia aquella idea. Pasara lo que pasase no podía permitir que se me abriese la piel. Me aparté, repentinamente dudosa y di varios pasos atrás. Emma me miró, confusa, y yo salí corriendo. Me persiguió, y yo corrí escaleras abajo. Fue como si el tiempo se parase. Notaba el aire opresivo en mis pulmones. Estaba tan centrada en huir que no me fijé en mis pasos.

Y tropecé. Caí por las escaleras, rodando. Emma gritó, asustada, y bajó detrás de mí. El mareo era cada vez más intenso. Aún quería huir, arrastrándome e ignorando el dolor. Y fue entonces cuando lo sentí. El sabor a sangre entre mis labios, metálico.

No debía verla… no debía ver mi sangre. Había una voz poderosa que me decía que pasase lo que pasase no me mirase en un espejo. Pero Emma se acercaba cada vez más y yo no pude detenerla mientras me tomaba de la cintura y a pesar de mi resistencia me puso frente a un espejo y pude ver el hilo de sangre que corría por mis labios… un hilo de sangre de color azul.


	5. FINALE

**Y más que se volverá, Gorgino.**

 **No exactamente, dcromeor.**

* * *

 _Regina Wayne_

No podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos. Eran un galimatías sin sentido, una locura. Mi sangre era azul. De un azul intenso, además. Era más de lo que estaba capacitada para soportar. Sentía que mi mente iba a hacerse pedazos, y sin embargo, la presencia de Emma me animaba. Había algo en ella muy distinto a la Emma que había conocido día antes.

_ Supongo que ahora tengo tu atención._ Emma se sentó en la escalera y yo me quedé mirándola.

Tenía miedo. No había tenido miedo en toda mi vida. Y las pintas de Emma no me ayudaron en absoluto. Iba vestida con un atuendo de héroe. Llevaba una base de Licra oscura, de un tono que no sabría identificar entre el negro y el azul marino. Parecía el cielo nocturno. Llevaba guantes, botas, hombreras y un cinturón de color amarillo, que hacían juego con el pequeño antifaz sobre sus ojos. Era un atuendo extraño y que, sin embargo me parecía muy… familiar.

_ Veo que tu memoria sigue tocada a pesar de todo._ Dijo, en un susurro, mirándome._ Para ser una reina no pareces apreciar mucho tu trono.

Sentí una fuerte presión en la cabeza. Emma se acercó y me tomó por la cintura. Tenía mucha fuerza, y yo no quería apartarme. Puso las manos sobre mi herida y sentí un leve calor.

_ No temas, Regina… nada de esto es real._ Me dijo, en un susurro.

_ ¿Quién eres, Emma?_ Pregunté, en voz baja.

_ Tu esposa, Regina._ Me dijo, en voz baja._ Soy tu esposa.

Sentí entonces un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y un poderoso flash que me invadió. Recordé una ceremonia, y cómo intercambiábamos los anillos, y nos besábamos. Me aparté y ella no se resistió.

_ No… esto es… demasiado. ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?_ Me desplomé. Cada vez me costaba más pensar.

_ Intento ayudarte a recordar, Regina._ Suspiró._ Hace unos días fuiste secuestrada y te introdujeron en una cápsula de simulación. Desde entonces hemos estado intentando sacarte… pero tú lo rechazabas. Sólo podemos si lo haces por propia voluntad.

_ ¿Qué pretendes decir?_ Di un paso atrás.

_ Todo lo que crees saber sobre ti misma está falsificado. Alguien ha estado jugando con tu mente. Y yo intento sacarte.

_ ¿Insinúas que mi vida es una mentira?_ Suspiré, dándome la vuelta.

_ Quizá… pero es una mentira amarga… una en la que siempre estás sola._ Me cogió la mano._ Y en el sitio del que venimos… eres admirada… eres querida.

Me cogió la mano y la llevó hasta su pecho. Podía sentir su pulso acelerado cuando me miraba a los ojos.

_ Además, tu laboratorio es mucho mejor que la cueva que tienes aquí…

_ Me gusta la batcueva._ Le dije, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

_ Bueno, podemos construirte una, si es lo que quieres… lo que te haga sentir cómoda._ Me tomó de la mano y sentí el tacto de su traje._ Somos un equipo, Regina. Una liga y… dependemos de ti. Tú eres nuestra líder.

_ ¿Vuestra líder?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ Bueno… yo lo he sido en tu ausencia pero… soy un poco desastrosa. Tengo músculos de acero pero… no se me da bien pensar como a ti.

La verdad es que sí que tenía unos músculos portentosos… y aquel vestuario le hacía una hermosa figura. La capa ondulaba mientras se movía a mi alrededor.

_ ¿Y qué pasa con Mallory? ¿Ella tampoco es real?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ En cierta forma. Es real, pero no como tú la conoces.

Lo que decía parecía carecer totalmente de sentido, pero sería absurdo negar que mi sangre era azul. Por lo que extendí la mano y cogí la suya.

_ Sácame de aquí, Emma._ Le pedí, mirándola a los ojos.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Es más, no tuve que contestar, porque tras mi siguiente pestañeo, la mansión Wayne había desaparecido. Me encontré a mí misma tumbada en lo que parecía un sofá, cubierto por una cápsula. Había electrodos por todo mi cuerpo. Sentía frío. La cápsula se abrió con un sonido de presurización y me quedé mirando la sala en la que me encontraba. Había múltiples ordenadores. Mientras me quitaba los electrodos, pude escuchar el sonido de otra cápsula abrirse a mi lado. Emma, ataviada con unos vaqueros, una camiseta blanca y una cazadora salió y se puso unas gafas que de algún modo sabía que no necesitaba.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de cómo iba vestida yo. Llevaba un recargado vestido medieval, que parecía completamente fuera de lugar en aquella habitación, en el mundo moderno, en realidad.

_ Por fin estás de vuelta._ Me sonrió y me ayudó a bajarme. Observó mis ojos confusos._ Sigues sin acordarte de nada, ¿Verdad? No pasa nada, mi amor… todo llegará.

_ ¿Y cómo me llaman por aquí?

_ Bueno, los que te conocemos te llamamos, Queenie. Tú eres la reina, después de todo. Aunque… puedes cambiar si lo prefieres.

_ ¿Y a ti?

_ Bueno, yo soy Skyward Star… pero… suelen llamarme Sky. Vamos, el resto de la Liga te está esperando.

Entonces lo escuchamos, una gigantesca explosión que sucedió en una sala cercana. Sentí mi pulso acelerado, y un chisporroteo entre mis dedos… estaba en mi salsa.

 _Batgirl volverá junto a la liga de la justicia._


End file.
